world_of_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage Calculations
Thank you stokeDstoka for his work towards most of this page. View original post Basic Rules 1. Physical Damage (Phys Dmg) and Elemental Damage (Ele Dmg) are calculated independently and do not affect each other. 2. Armor only affects Phys Dmg, and Elemental alignments only affect Ele Dmg. 3. Multipliers stack by multiplication and not addition. 4. Multipliers multiply on the attacker’s phys/ele pow. Pick Ups These items show up after you've been hit. Hearts restore HP. Blue bits gathers mana Bombs cause 15% damage. Armor The phys dmg reduction increases by 12% per armor level (i.e. Medium reduces 12% phys dmg, Heavy 24%, Super 36%). Light armor does not reduce any dmg (Armor level = 0). Medium armor reduces phys dmg by 12% (Armor level = 1). Heavy armor reduces phys dmg by 24% (Armor level = 2). TIP: Give a Heavy armor champion an Armor Boost trinket with the Shell skill and achieve up to a 72% phys reduction. Elemental Alignment Attacking elements of weak align (e.g. Water > Fire) increases elemental damage by 70%. Attacking elements of neutral align (e.g. Water > Earth, Water > Water) doesn't affect elemental damage. Attacking elements of strong align (e.g. Water > Air) reduces elemental damage by 72%. Skills Critical Hit Increases both phys and ele dmg by 40%. Can only be activated by chance in Normal Attacks. Chance of getting a critical seems to be somewhere between 15-20%. Shell When Shell is activated, armor level is increased by 3. The highest phys dmg reduction observed is 72% when going against an enemy with a Super Armor (after being boosted by Armor Boost) and Shell skill. Damage is inflicted before activating Shell on the attack which activates Shell. TIP: try to deal as much damage you can when your next attack is going to activate the enemy's Shell. Hunter Occurs when going against weak alignment, and replaces the original 70% increase in ele dmg with 100%. Does not work in AoE Special Moves (attacks that target all enemies, e.g. Joan's Ice Storm) -- Possible Bug. (Hunter Icon shows up in AoE attack but only increases ele dmg by 70% instead of 100%). TIP: has better synergy with warriors with high base ele pow. Retribution Increases both phys and ele dmg by 60%. Antidote Reduces Poison dmg by 50% Soul Spirit Increases team mates' phys and ele dmg by 7.5% upon death. Special Moves Area of Effect These Special Moves attack the entire enemy team. Physical Damage on 1st Target: PhysPow*0.85 + ElePow*0.85 Damage on 2nd Target: PhysPow*0.6 + ElePow*0.5 Damage on 3rd Target: PhysPow*0.4 + ElePow*0.4 *More testings are required to attain more precise multiplier values. *Different levels of this Special Move follow the same algorithm. -Possible Bug Elemental (e.g. Ice Storm, Boulder Bash) Lvl 2 Ele AoE dmg = PhysPow*0.66 + ElePow*0.66 to each enemy. Lvl 3 Ele AoE dmg = PhysPow*1.32 + ElePow*1.32 to each enemy. Notice that lvl 3 does x2 dmg compared to lvl 2 Ele AoE. Boost Lvl 2 Boost Increases the specified ele damage by 100% for 3 rounds. Stacking: (coming soon) Poison Deals a specified damage for 3 turns Damage can be reduced with the Antidote skill Talisman Mirror Mirror talismans do not reflect damage by reducing damage inflicted and then returning to the attacker. The attacker will suffer the same indicated % of damage dealt to the enemy who has Mirror. Meaning Mirror has only offensive but no defensive properties. Each Mirror can only be activated once in one turn. TIP: only the first hit with Switch Strike on the same opponent activates Mirror. Armor Boost Armor Boost Talisman increases armor level by 1 (reduced phys damage by 12%). Abbreviations stats (Statistics): The values shown on a warrior’s profile. **values shown are numbers after applying talismans, but before applying leader skills. align (Alignment): Fire, Earth, Air, and Water lvl (level) phys (Physical): Affected by armor ele (Elemental): Affected by alignment pow (Power): The value of a warrior’s phys/ele Atk (Attack) Power shown on his/her stats (**after applying talismans.) dmg (Damage): The final damage dealt to the enemy, and is shown like this in the game: white (phys dmg) + colored (ele dmg). AoE (Area of Effect): refers to special moves that attack all enemies in this post. Notes Although the stats show rounded values, the true values are actually decimals when calculating damage. The exact true value can only be estimated. e.g. lvl 12 Joan phys pow = 30, as a leader her skill gives +10% phys dmg, but a perfect normal atk against Light armor yields 34 instead of 33 phys dmg. **Original Power value before applying talismans are referred to as Base Power in this post. **All research in this post are based on data from perfect attacks under different conditions and combinations of conditions, and based on assumptions that all numbers set by developers do not exceed 2 decimal places. Future Updates: Switch Strike, Inferno, Lightning Strike, Guard, Retribution, Soul Spirit, Antidote, Boost (potion), 3rd tier skills